saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinevere
/Sakura Sakuya is the girlfriend of Galant in reality, and his wife in SAO and a deuteragonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. She is third in command of Royal Knights. Appearance She is a beautiful young girl, with long golden-blonde hair and blue brilliant eyes. She has a well-curved body. Her three sizes are 85-58-82 cm. Real Life She is seen wearing a white t-shirt with a ribbon tied around the neck and a long purple skirt. She also wears black stockings and dark brown shoes. Her hair is generally tied. At Kirei Kyosho's Dojo, while helping Sakura Naoto, she is seen with a purple and yellow kimono. She uses a yukata of the same colors during festivals. Sword Art Online Her hair is tied with a purple ribbon which Galant himself gave to her. She wears a violet and golden closed jacket upon a white shirt, tied by a black ribbon, with a green emerald at the beginning of her neck and a belt on her wrist, where she carries her sword. She also uses a white and black skirt, and black and white stockings. Above her boots, she wears silver greaves that has golden details. Personality Guinevere is very kind-hearted and gentle, especially with those around her. She values friendship and becomes eager to help those close to her whenever possible. She is also strong-willed, refusing to give up no matter the difficulty. She believes in fate, thinking that everyone has a path to follow in life. She first feared death, and the game itself, she didn't wish to leave the first floor, yet Galant made her change her mind, saying that she couldn't just give up, all of them shall clear the game and overcome that cruel world. This support gave Guinevere the strength she needed and become a fearless and great warrior. Guinevere has nothing but love and cares for Galant, as Galant feels the same. When she died she wished nothing but him to overcome his feeling of unforgiveness for driving all of them to their death's. She constantly appears on Galant's dreams, pointing him the right way. She wishes to see him out of harm's way, yet leaves him to choose his own path, despite her feelings of terrible things ahead. Background She is the daughter of Hideo Sakuya, a Japanese politician, and Anna Leodegrace, a British woman. She, the same as Galant, is a mixed raced girl. She attended school as every typical girl of her age. Among her classmates were her boyfriend, Galant her friends: Lance, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan, and Galahad. Thanks to Galahad's father, who worked in Argus, they all obtained the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear. They logged in and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revealed his true intentions in creating SAO, they created a guild called the "Royal Knights". He was voted leader and has the intentions of clearing the game alongside his friends. Relationships Galant Guinevere is Galant's girlfriend and the closest and most important person for Galant in the game and would do anything for her. She is his reason for living. She is also one of his guild partners and his main love interest. They began their relationship some months before SAO. Inside the game, Guinevere became desperate and a great fear of death grew inside of her. She didn't wish to leave the first floor. Yet Galant made her change her mind, saying that she couldn't just give up. All of them would clear the game and overcome that cruel world. Since the 4thfloor boss battle, this belief made her fight, giving the strength she needed and became a fearless warrior and survive on Aincrad. He also swore he would protect her with his life until the end of the game, as she did the same. Their relationship grew to become very close and serious, even ending laying for the first time. Guinevere also gives Galant strength and hope, whenever he falls in moments of desperation, remembering to him that he can't give up. He had to keep pushing until the very end. Even after her death, as she constantly appears to in visions or dreams, reminding him of his cause and showing him the path to follow. Lance Once she and Lance were a couple once. But they broke up eventually. Still, Guinevere had always had a great respect for Lance, due to he is Galant best friend. Yet, she always stood by the side of Galant in a conflict. She sees also in him a good friend and a person worthy of trust. Elicia Guinevere rapidly became friends with Elicia and spent a lot of time of her, since they were the only two girls in the guild. Elicia usually comforts Guinevere when she is in the bad mood as she always tried to reply the same. Gawn Gawn is Guinevere's best male friend. She is also very grateful to him as he is constantly supporting Galant. Gawn always tries helping her while cooking. Percival Percival is another of Guinevere's friends, as he also comforts her, especially when he was sad during the first days of SAO, a thing not even Galant alone could do. Since that moment they became good friends. Sakura Naoto Sakura is one of Guinevere's best friends. They were very close to each other, as she usually helps her with anything on Kirei's dojo. Abilities Though not as skilled as most of the members of her guild, Guinevere is able to hold her ground well. With help of Galant, she became quick and precise, using her great agility to constantly break her enemy's defenses. She has graceful and honorable fighting style, attacking with her blade and with beautifully deadly blows. Notably, she's one of the few characters capable of performing the sword skill Stardust Slasher. *'Lvl:'67 *'HP:'12000 *'Main Equipment:' **Laevatein (One Handed Straight Sword - Floor 5th Boss drop) **Purple Ribbon (Hair Holder - Given by Galant) Gallery .]] .]] Music Theme Trivia *Guinevere is based on Sura as well as on Queen Guinevere, the wife of King Arthur in the Arthurian Legend. **The fact that she had a relationship with both Galant and Lance is a reference to the Arthurian Legend. In the Legend, Guinevere was the wife of Arthur and the lover of Sir Lancelot. *Galant's song is sung by her. *Guinevere has been sometimes compared to Misaki since both characters are very similar, and not just in appearance but also in their story inside the game. *She somehow resembles Silvia Lautreamont. Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Member Category:SAO Player Category:Female Category:Members of the Royal Knights